Long Time
by bangtanayni
Summary: Sudah lama sekali, bukan? KTH X JJK (Bangtan BoyS)


**Long Time**

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Bromance

 **Disclaimer :** All member BTS is having God's and family. But story is mine!

 **=Happy Reading!=**

"All of the time we spent,

Never can i leave go

Have to hold tight

Have to keeping forever

No matter how a long this time be over..."

 **March, 2013**

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tinggal di tempat ini. Tempat yang biasa disebut dorm, atau nantinya akan menjadi tempatku pulang untuk beberapa tahun mendatang. Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya rumah, karena jelas ini bukanlah tempatku berasal. Tapi setidaknya aku akan mencoba. Mencoba untuk menerima keberadaanku disini.

Aku sudah mengenal semua member, orang orang yang akan tinggal bersamaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak banyak bicara dengan mereka. Aku memang pendiam, dan selalu merasa canggung bila berbicara. Setiap malam, saat semua sudah terlelap, barulah aku keluar kamar dan mandi. Syukurlah, roommate ku selama ini tidak pernah terbangun.

Tapi malam ini aku menemui kejadian yang berbeda. Nampaknya, aku tidak sesiaga hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena setelah aku selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan tubuhku, rupanya masih ada seseorang yang terjaga.

Jelas aku terkejut, malu dan salah tingkah. Lidahku terasa kelu. Sementara _dia_ menatapku dalam diam. Aku benar-benar gugup. Apa _dia_ akan menganggapku orang aneh? Dugaan dugaan itu membuatku tidak berani bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahku. Yang kulakukan hanya menunduk sementara jariku meremas remas gugup.

Tapi dugaanku salah, orang itu justru tersenyum lebar dengan senyuman khasnya dan berbicara riang kepadaku.

"Karena kau juga terjaga, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama saja?"

 **May, 2013**

Aku menghela nafasku lelah. Semua kegiatan awal debut boyband ini benar-benar baru bagiku. Aku bahkan harus rela meninggalkan sekolahku sejenak agar bisa fokus dengan urusan ini. Bukan itu saja, aku juga harus membiasakan diri bertemu dengan orang orang baru, orang-orang asing tiap harinya. Suatu hal yang demi apapun, akan membuatku menggigit lidahku sendiri.

"Nih,"

Tanganku secara refleks menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan kearahku. Sebotol minuman yang masih dingin. Aku menatap pemuda didepanku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Minum. Kau pasti lelah, kan?"

Suruhnya dengan cengirannya yang khas.

Aku tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk pelan. Sementara aku minum, _dia_ duduk di sampingku sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kuyakin juga sama lelahnya denganku. Bahkan kupikir _dia_ lebih lelah dariku mengingat kulihat dari tadi _dia_ sibuk entah melakukan apa.

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu terlihat sendirian?"

Seketika aku menyudahi minumku mendengar kata katanya.

"Molla, mungkin belum terbiasa."

Lirihku pelan. Aku tahu, pasti saat ini _dia_ tengah mengasihaniku. Memandangku sebagai seorang bocah kesepian dimatanya. Karena itulah _dia_ selalu menghampiriku. Tapi sikap itu justru membuatku merasakan betapa payahnya diriku ini.

"Padahal kulihat kau keren."

Aku menatapnya. Mengeryitkan dahiku heran.

"Iya, suaramu bagus. Aku menyukainya. Tidak seperti suaraku ini, kulihat kau juga pandai melakukan hal lainnya. Ah, dancemu juga keren."

Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Aku memang sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dari pelatih kami, begini begini semasa trainee, aku sering dipuji oleh pelatih dan manager. Tapi, mendengar pujian seperti itu dari bibir orang lain, yang usianya tak terlalu jauh berbeda dariku, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau tahu?"

 _Dia_ menegakkan punggungnya untuk kemudian menatapku.

"Kau harusnya mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain. Jangan terlalu tertutup."

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Inilah kekuranganku. Beradaptasi adalah hal yang sulit bagiku. Apalagi, aku kurang pintar bergaul. Tapi kata-katanya benar. Yang jadi masalah adalah, bagaimana caranya?

Tiba tiba saja _dia_ menarik pergelangan tanganku, memaksaku bangkit berdiri dengan _dia_ yang menarikku meninggalkan tempat duduk kami tadi.

"Kita harus membuatmu lebih ceria. Kajja, kita bergabung dengan anggota lain!"

Aku tertegun. Tapi pada akhirnya pasrah mengikuti langkah kakinya yang jenjang itu. Berharap saja kata-katanya benar. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang benar benar kupikirkan. Karena yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah, betapa besar tangannya dibandingkan tanganku. Dan, betapa hangatnya genggaman itu terasa olehku.

 **August, 2015**

Aku menatap pemandangan dari kaca mobil van yang kutumpangi. Diam diam aku mengulas senyum. Ya, tentu saja aku dalam kondisi hati sangat senang. Karena boyband kami yang beranggotakan 7 orang ini berhasil memperoleh penghargaan dari sebuah acara bergengsi.

Ini sudah 2 tahun semenjak kami debut. Dan syukurlah respon yang kami terima mampu membuat semangat kami selalu terpompa kembali. Meskipun awalnya sangat berat, jadwal latihan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya, dan halangan disana sini, namun pada akhirnya kami bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

Dan, masalahku juga sudah selesai dengan begitu mulusnya. Waktu bertahun-tahun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kami bertujuh akrab satu sama lain. Yah, sebenarnya mereka semua sudah baik padaku semenjak pra-debut, saat kami masih trainee. Hanya saja aku terlalu pendiam sehingga hubunganku dengan mereka hanya sebatas 'baik'. Tetapi, sekarang semua berbeda. Kami saling menerima. Mereka menerimaku bagaimanapun keadaanku. Bagaimanapun kekuranganku. Dan aku tahu, mereka menyayangiku.

"Hei, yang tadi itu lucu sekali!"

"Hahaha.. Dan piala kita juga imut!"

"Akan kita simpan dimana?"

"Di kamarku saja!"

"Dengan koleksi Mario mu itu?"

"Yak! Andwae, ada ada saja!"

"Hahaha..!"

Gelak tawa dan canda memenuhi van. Yap, obrolan kami, canda kami dan tawa kami bersama. Tentu saja aku ikut bergabung di dalamnya. Sikap diam dan canggungku sudah lama hilang. Sebaliknya sekarang aku benar-benar yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa kuat, dengan mereka yang selalu ada untukku, mendukungku.

Dan ini semua karena _dia_.

"Ahh.. hari ini menyenangkan. Tapi juga melelahkan. Aku tidur dulu, oke?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Tapi tetap saja kubiarkan _dia_ menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Segera ia terlelap, tapi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku tersenyum, sementara van tetap melaju menuju dorm -rumah- kami.

 **April, 2016**

"Okay, kita break dulu. Setelah ini kita latihan koreografinya."

Seruan itu membuatku menghela nafas lega. Persiapan _come back_ kami kali ini memang sangat serius. Karena jujur saja, karir kami tengah melonjak saat ini. Tapi bukan berarti kami bisa bersantai. Hal itu justru berarti berlatih dance, vocal, rapp dan membuat lagu yang lebih baik lagi.

Jadwal kami sangat padat. Jujur aku sering lelah. Tapi melihat teman temanku yang lain masih bersemangat dan tetap tersenyum sambil bercanda, rasa lelah itu akan kuabaikan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Mereka sudah sangat perhatian dan menyayangiku, juga sabar menghadapi segala tingkahku. Yang terkadang, -kuakui- terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Jadi aku ingin bisa membalas semua perasaan mereka itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan kalau kau lelah."

Namja yang posisinya sebagai rapper itu mengusak rambutku.

"Ah, gwenchana."

Kataku sambil tersenyum. Lihat? Betapa pedulinya mereka padaku.

"Hm. Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Kau juga istirahatlah."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah ia pergi, tiba-tiba saja ada yang merangkul bahuku. Aku menoleh, dan langsung mendapati _dia_ yang tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Aku lapar, kau tidak mau makan?"

Tanyanya sembari jemarinya usil memainkan daun telingaku. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Bahkan saat acara-acara seperti fanmeeting, _dia_ sering memainkan tengkuk, daun telinga, rambut bahkan daguku. Akan tetapi aku tidak pernah mengelak ataupun memprotesnya. Aku menerima semua perlakuannya karena bagiku _dia_ sangatlah berarti.

"Nee, ayo makan."

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu lapar. Tapi pernahkah aku mencoba menolak permintaan dan ajakannya? Kupikir, tidak akan pernah.

 **April,2016**

Hari ini setidaknya kami punya cukup waktu luang. Setelah sarapan yang sangat terlambat, kuputuskan untuk duduk tenang di kamar, dan mengutak atik ponselku. Berselancar di dunia maya. Mengobrol dengan kenalan-kenalanku atau melihat-lihat perkembangan boyband kami.

Dan aku melihat _dia_. Terpampang jelas fotonya disandingkan dengan yeoja yang kutahu seorang artis yang cukup terkenal saat ini. Aku mengeryit membaca artikel itu. Terlalu mengada-ada menurutku. Karena aku tahu betul, _dia_ tidak pernah terlibat scandal apapun dengan siapapun. Tapi kubiarkan saja, toh, hal itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Komentar komentar berikutnyalah yang lebih menarik perhatian. Karena ini menyangkut betapa 'serasi'nya fanservice yang aku dan _dia_ lakukan selama ini. Awalnya aku tersenyum saja karena menurutku itu hal yang biasa. Namun semakin kulihat lagi, aku sadar bahwa ternyata kami terlihat sedekat itu di depan kamera.

"Apa kau masih sibuk?"

Suara familier itu membuatku mengangkat kepalaku. Ternyata _dia_ sudah berada di depanku dengan raut wajah kesal. Aku langsung paham, _dia_ pasti mengira aku tengah berhubungan dengan teman-temanku di media sosial. Dan memang _dia_ tidak begitu senang jika aku melakukannya. Jadi kumatikan ponselku segera dan tersenyum –nyengir- kepadanya.

"Tidak lagi."

 _Dia_ menyela surainya sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku duduk. Matanya terpejam sementara aku hanya menatapnya. Mencurahkan semua eksentasiku kepadanya. Mengagumi semua yang ada pada dirinya. Karena jujur saja, aku bahkan menerima bila ada yang mengatakan aku adalah salah satu fansnya. Karena kenyataanya memang begitu. Dan _dia_ lah yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Tidur di sampingku."

"Eh?"

Dia membuka matanya dan bicara dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidur. Disini."

Aku tahu dia memerintahku. Jadi kuturuti kata-katanya. Kubaringkan tubuhku disampingnya. Dan berikutnya, aku membeku karena tangannya yang merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya. Tinggi kami memang tidak jauh berbeda, dan dengan posisi seperti ini, otomatis wajahnya tepat berada disamping kepalaku.

Ini terjadi lagi. Sebelumnya kami memang pernah-sering-tidur sembari berpelukan seperti ini. Tepatnya, dia yang memelukku. Tapi kali ini aku merasa risih. Posisi ini terlalu dekat. Selain memeluk tubuhku, tangannya yang lain menarik kepalaku mendekat. Membuat wajahku benar benar berhadapan dengannya, bahkan dahi kami bersentuhan. Setelah itu jemarinya memainkan rambutku pelan. Dilihat dari manapun, posisi ini akan membuat orang lain salah paham.

"Sst... Jangan banyak bergerak. Diam dan tidurlah."

Kata kata yang dia ucapkan dengan senyuman itu membuatku menelan ludah. Akhirnya aku berusaha terdiam dan nyaman dengan posisi ini. Sementara ia mulai terlelap, aku masih mencoba berpikir rasional dengan perilakunya yang ini. Seperti yang dia lakukan padaku sebelum sebelumnya.

 **May, 2016**

Tangannya melingkari perutku sementara dia meyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mengeliat, merasa tak nyaman dengan rangkulannya. Tapi ia tak bergeming, dan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukannya kau tidur di kamar sebelah?"

Tanyaku sambil menahan rasa.. uh, geli dan canggung yang kurasa.

"Tidak. Aku bertukar kamar. Jadi aku bisa sekamar denganmu."

Helaan nafasnya terasa jelas di leherku dan itu malah membuatku merinding. Aku menahan nafas. Tangannya menarikku semakin dekat sehingga punggungku menempel dengan dada bidangnya yang tertutup kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Wae? Kau.. tidak suka tidur denganku?"

Dia berbicara dengan suara rendah yang lebih menyerupai bisikan.

"Bukan. Ha-hanya saja..."

Entah bagaimana aku menjadi gugup. Kami memang biasa berpelukan. Tapi saat ini kami berada di kamar hotel, tanpa dilihat siapapun. Hanya kami berdua disini. Itu membuatku gelisah.

Tiba-tiba aku berjengit, merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di leherku. Seketika aku merinding dan dengan gemetar yang berusaha kusembunyikan, kulepas rangkulannya paksa. Lalu segera bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Menghindarinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Mian, aku harus ke kamar mandi."

 **June, 2016**

Aku tetap memasang senyuman terbaikku. Terlalu banyak kamera disini dan aku tidak mungkin melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku. Bukan rangkulannya yang bermasalah, karena kami sudah sering melakukannya.

Akan tetapi karena aku masih was-was dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Saat kami duduk bersampingan menonton grup lain tampil, dan tangannya yang terus bergerak menyentuhku. Pertama dia hanya meletakkan tangannya diatas pahaku, tapi berikutnya ia mulai mengelus pahaku pelan dan bahkan meremasnya lembut. Membuatku merasa geli dan harus menyingkirkan tangannya sementara dia -masih dengan senyumnya-, mengulanginya kembali.

Aku meliriknya, dia masih tersenyum lebar dengan tenang seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Dan kalau bukan karena blitz kamera yang tak henti-henti memotret kami bertujuh, aku tidak mungkin tetap tahan dan masih tersenyum.

 **August, 2016**

Dia melakukannya lagi. Dan terus. Segala interaksi kami baik di dorm maupun di depan publik tak lagi sama. Akan tetapi lebih intens. Jauh lebih intens daripada yang kami lakukan sebelumnya. Aku berusaha bersikap wajar, dan menganggap semua perlakuan anehnya sebagai salah satu bentuk perhatiannya selama ini yang belum ia tunjukkan kepadaku.

Tapi aku kemudian sadar. Candaannya memang masih sama, tawa dan senyumnya sama. Namun dia sudah memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda.

Terkadang aku merasa risih. Akan tetapi, sering pula hatiku terasa bagai melambung dengan perlakuannya. Meski berusaha kututupi, harus kuakui kenyataan bahwa kerap kali aku tersenyum hanya karena berdekatan dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanya dia kepadaku.

Aku sedikit terperangah. Dia merubah model rambutnya dan dimataku, itu terlihat berkali-kali lebih mempesona dari sebelumnya.

"Nice."

Pujiku sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah."

Dia memasang cengiran lebarnya. Sementara aku masih memusatkan perhatianku pada penampilannya sekarang. Mengamati helaian surainya yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Benar-benar membuatku memujinya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak tertarik mengganti rambutmu?"

Jemarinya menyela rambutku ke belakang telingaku. Merapikan poniku, lalu mulai mengelus pipi kananku.

"Molla.."

Kubiarkan jemarinya bergerak sesuka hati. Meskipun sebenarnya aku mati-matian menahan getaran tubuhku.

Dia mendekatkan dirinya lagi. Tepat berada di hadapanku. Mencondongkan tubuhnya disisi kanan tubuhku, dan setelah mengecup sisi kepalaku lembut, dia tersenyum menatapku. Berbisik di telingaku.

"Kupikir warna cokelat cocok untukmu."

Senyumku memudar.

Dalam hati aku bertekad taakan pernah mewarnai rambutku sesuai keinginannya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi, di sisi lain aku tahu, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mengganti rambutku sesuai kata-katanya.

 **Desember, 2016**

Semua berubah membingungkan. Batasan batasan diantara kami seolah-olah memudar dan hilang entah kemana. Aku tidak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana perhatiannya tulus sebagai temanku, atau perhatiannya yang seolah mengartikanku sebagai seseorang yang ia anggap lebih daripada itu.

Aku sadar bahwa ternyata dia tidak 'normal'. Dan dia menaruh minat kepadaku. _Bagaimana aku tahu?_ Karena sudah berulang kali ia mengecupku, memelukku dan lebih hal lainnya. Meskipun kami bertujuh sangat dekat, namun jelas semua perlakuannya kepadaku lebih dari kedekatan kami selama ini.

Tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya.

"Ja-jangan..."

Suaraku tercekat. Dia memojokkanku dibilik pakaian yang sudah pasti sepi. Entah bagaimana aku sama sekali tidak punya ide melepaskan kurungannya kepadaku meskipun kutahu tenagaku cukup untuk menandinginya.

"Wae?"

Suaranya terdengar berat menyapa indera pendengaranku. Dan tangannya sudah memeluk pinggangku sekarang. Erat, namun lembut. Begitu dekat, begitu intens.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Ia berbicara tepat di depan wajahku. Nafasnya hangat menerpa. Tapi yang kurasakan justru rasa sesak di dada. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya. Kami sudah sangat dekat dibandingkan anggota lain. Kami sering melakukan berbagai hal bersama, kami sering memberi fanservice kepada ARMY. Kami saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Kami membangun suatu hubungan, yang bukan sekedar persahabatan atau persaudaraan. Kami sudah terbiasa saling memeluk, mengaitkan jemari kami, dan saling melempar senyum setiap kali mata kami bersitatap diatas panggung.

Tapi bukan berarti kami bisa melakukan hal hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih!

"Tidak.."

Suaraku tercekat oleh gemetar. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya ada rasa yang 'lebih' diantara kami. Ini semua salah...

"Apanya yang tidak?"

Nada suaranya seakan menyerukan protes yang ia tahan.

"Aku tahu kau juga sama. Kau juga merasakannya, kan? Kau juga merasakannya. Kau tahu itu. Karena itu sejak awal kau tidak pernah berusaha menjauh meski banyak yang membicarakan kita. Kau bahkan masih tersenyum, dan melakukan segalanya untukku. Bersamaku. **Kau juga mencintaiku** , aku tahu itu!"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Kepalaku tertunduk. Kurasakan mataku memanas, tapi kutahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin mengalir dari sana. Itu tidak benar! Aku selalu menurut, karena dia yang sudah memberiku banyak hal. Teman, perhatian, tawa dan kepercayaan. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang ia tawarkan? Cinta?

"Tidak, kita... sudah terlalu jauh. Seharusnya.. seharusnya bukan begini.."

Dadaku sesak. Nafasku terputus putus. Kurasakan suaraku berubah serak. Dan aku lengah. Setetes air mata turun mengalir turun membasahi pipiku. Tangannya terjulur, hendak mengusap air mataku, tapi kutepis tangan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menolaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa jijik dengan semua perhatian dan sentuhannya kepadaku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyesal memperhatikan dan mengaguminya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku berpikir, lebih baik kami tidak pernah bertemu.

"Kau benar."

Suaranya juga terdengar serak.

"Kita sudah terlalu jauh."

Aku terdiam, masih mencoba menahan agar tidak ada air mata yang jatuh lebih banyak. Jadi, sampai disini saja. Hubungan kami takkan bisa sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sampai disini. Gagasan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku seolah memberontak. Tapi kutepis rasa itu. Hanya sampai disini saja dan semua akan berakhir-

"Karena itulah, kita tidak bisa mundur lagi ataupun berhenti."

Dia tersenyum dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Kenapa ia bisa tetap yakin seperti itu?

"Gila."

Kupalingkan wajahku dari tatapan matanya yang membuatku takut bahwa aku akan luluh hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Dulu, kau yang menyelamatkanku. Menarikku dari bayang bayang hitam. Dan sekarang, setelah semua begitu terang, kau... mau membawaku jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam yang lain?"

Kuusak rambutku frustrasi.

"Setelah itu semua.. kau mengatakan hal yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa terwujudkan!"

Nafasku tersegal. Rasanya berat, sesak, entah apalagi yang kurasakan. Sakit tentu saja. Ini bukan hal yang seharusnya ada diantara 2 orang pemuda!

"Kita bisa mencoba."

Ia berkata tanpa beban.

Kali ini aku menatapnya marah. Kenapa ia begitu keras kepala?

"Mencoba apa maksudmu? Mencoba menjalin hubungan yang mustahil terjalin? Tak cukupkah yang sekarang? Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?!"

Nada suaraku meninggi. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Detik berikutnya tanganku yang mengepal menghantam pipi tirusnya keras-keras hingga dia tersurut beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Apa kau ingin yang lainnya tahu bahwa kita- kau, **tidak normal?!** "

Maniknya melebar mendengar seruanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tak bisakah dia mengerti? Sudah banyak berita miring tentang kami. Dan dia mau mewujudkan salah satunya? Yang benar saja!

Tapi yang terjadi kemudian membuatku terbelalak. Dia cepat menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku memberontak, memukul dan mendorongnya sebisaku. Apa saja untuk membuatnya menjauh dariku. Tapi dia bertahan. Tetap memelukku erat hingga aku menyerah kehabisan tenaga.

"Gwenchana..."

Suaranya lembut. Seakan akan seranganku barusan sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Seolah menenangkan seorang anak kecil, dia mengusap suraiku perlahan.

"Aku.. sama sekali tidak ingin membuatmu kembali berada di dalam bayangan hitam. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Perasaanku terombang -ambing. Selama ini kau yang berada disampingku. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu."

Dia menghela nafas.

"Kau pernah bilang, kemanapun kau berada, kemanapun kau pergi, kau akan tetap bahagia bila itu bersamaku."

Aku terdiam. Menunduk. Aku memang pernah mengucapkannya dan aku bersungguh sungguh dengan kata-kataku. Tapi bila situasinya begini, aku..

"Aku juga sama. Tidak peduli dimanapun kita berada, bahkan di lubang hitam sekalipun, dengan segala ketidakpastian dan keraguan, aku akan baik-baik saja selama itu bersamamu."

Jemarinya bergerak meraih daguku. Membuatku menatap irisnya yang memancarkan keyakinan dan kejujuran disana. Perlahan, dia mendekat sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Aku memejamkan mata tanpa kutahu alasannya. Sementara dia mendekat, dan menghapus jarak diantara kami dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

Ciuman pertama kami.

Selepas pagutan itu, kami bertatapan dengan dia yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Saranghae."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Yang kutahu, aku menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Tangisku pecah. Butiran-butiran air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi mengalir, membasahi pipiku hingga bahunya. Dimana dia memelukku erat sembari membisikkan kata-kata,  
 _'Aku mencintaimu'_ berkali kali ditelingaku.

 **May, 2017, Las Vegas**

Aku menahan nafas.

Bukan hanya aku yang melakukannya. Member Bangtan yang lain, bahkan semua orang yang ada disini merasakan ketegangan yang sama. Menunggu hasil yang akan keluar. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan, tanpa sadar aku mengigit bibir bawahku gugup. Meskipun kecil, namun kemungkinannya tetap ada. Dan itulah yang membuat kami berharap.

Aku merasakan seseorang meremas tanganku lembut. Aku menoleh. Dia rupanya tengah tersenyum kepadaku, seolah memberi keyakinan. Aku balas tersenyum. Aku tahu dia sama gugupnya sepertiku. Tapi dia masih juga menenangkanku.

Aku melihat ke arah anggota yang lain. Dan kami saling mengangguk. Kami bertujuh saling menyemangati tanpa kata-kata dan seketika hal itu membuatku sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran mereka disisiku.

"And, the winner is... BANGTAN SONYEONDAN!"

Tepukan riuh dann sorakan terdengar.

Kami refleks berdiri dari tempat duduk kami dan saling berpelukan. Terkejut, senang, terharu, menjadi satu. Bahkan air mata tidak bisa kami tahan. Tentu saja ini adalah air mata bahagia. Kerja keras, jatuh bangun, perjuangan dan pengorbanan kami selama ini tidak ada yang sia-sia.

Kami menaiki panggung bersama-sama.

Dalam moment sekali hidup kami itu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Kami bisa seperti ini karena kami selalu bersama. Bahu membahu, dan melakukan semua yang kami bisa atas dasar cinta tulus kami kepada musik dan ARMY. Dua hal yang telah mempertemukan, mengenalkan dan mengeratkan kami selama ini.

Mataku bersitatap dengan irisnya. Dan saling tersenyum geli, tertawa dalam hati lantaran betapa lucunya penampilan dan wajah kami yang sudah sembab setelah menangis.

Hubungan kami sudah membaik. Bahkan, 'lebih baik' dari sebelumnya. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kami untuk kedepannya. Tapi aku percaya kepadanya.  
Pada setiap kata-katanya. Pada semua senyum dan cengiran khasnya. Pada setiap pandangan matanya.

Bahwa, selama kami bersama, tak peduli dimanapun kami berada, kami akan baik-baik saja.

Dan disini, di depan jutaan orang dan kamera, kami tersenyum lebar. Merasakan euforia menyenangkan dan beribu ribu tanggapan positif dari banyak orang. Kami sudah diakui. Bukan hanya oleh penggemar kami, namun juga pihak pihak lain diluar sana.

Well, tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik lagi, kan?

 **#Long Time#**

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan.**


End file.
